


Truth or Dare with the Bulldogs

by SexStories



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexStories/pseuds/SexStories
Summary: When Bella, Sophie, Pepper, Troy, Sawyer and Newt are at a sleep over at school, they play Truth or dare, but thing get weird after the second question. What it is? Read to find it out.





	

Hi everyone this is my first work hope you like it. I am also not from an english-speaking country so don't blame me if there are some faults, let me know if I did well ; )

 

6.00 PM; As everyone arrived they began to set up everything so that they could sleep. The girls brought food and the guys drinks, most of those things were chips and soda because all of them already had dinner. Once everyone was ready for the night the sat down and ate some chips.

6.30 PM; Then all of a sudden Troy came with the genius idea to play truth or dare. Everyone was okay with that. Bella said;"but no skipping dares okay?". As everybody nodded Troy said; "thruth or dare, Bella. Bella answered with a thruth and Troy said; "is this your first time you sleep with boys and girls in 1 room?" Bella answered; "yes, it is". "Okay, Bella you're turn", said Troy. Bella said; "okay Newt, truth or dare? " "thruth" "have you ever kissed?" "No" "okay, your turn". Newt said; "hmmm, who would I choose. Okay Sophie, truth or dare?" "Ughh, well because all of you guys are just pussy's, I'll go for a dare". Once Newt heard that he said; "okay, get topless exept your bra" "ughhh, seriously?" was the answer, "okay fine" and sophie got rid of the shirt she wore. "Okay my turn. Troy, truth or dare." Dare" "I dare you to run around the whole first floor of the school in your underwear, then you can put your clothes back on." Once Troy was finished, he was out of breath. He said;" okay, Bella, truth or dare" "dare" "okay, I dare you to kiss Pepper". Bella gave Pepper a kiss on her cheek and laughed. "Okay my turn again, Sawyer, truth or dare" , Bella said. "Dare" "kiss Pepper on the lips for at least 5 seconds". Sawyer gave Pepper the kiss and with Bella saying "okay, 5 seconds are over" they stopped. "Okay finally my turn, Sophie thruth or dare" " dare" "I dare you to french kiss Bella for at least 1 minute". Sophie crawled untill she reached Bella and then laid a soft kiss on her lips. Really soon their tongues met and when Sawyer said;"okay, time's up" they didn't immediately stop. Once they were done, Bella said;"Sophie, truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to undress me untill my bra and panties while you french kiss me". Sophie liked Bella's idea and kissed her really soon. Once their tongues met the kiss went a little more passionate and they were like two lovers making out. Sophie grabbed Bella's ass and gently squeezed them. Then Sophie said; "okay maybe I have to begin with your clothing", Sophie undid Bella's shoes and socks before getting back up high to kiss her. Once they were making out Bella tried to get rid of Sophie's pants with succes, she threw her pants across the room and then Sophie to undo Bella's shirt. As she got it out she saw Bella's perfect a cup breasts and began to rub and kiss them trough the fabric of her bra. Bella moaned. Sophie liked it went along while trying to undo Bella's skirt. Bella helped her and once her skirt was off Bella said; "okay, that was fun. O, yeah, my turn okay, Troy truth or dare" "dare" "undress yourself" "everything?" "Yes, everything". Troy did it and then asked;"can I also dare two" evrybody nodded so Troy asked;"Bella and Sophie, thruth or dare?" They both said dare and Troys dare was to get completely naked. Bella and Sophie got naked and then said;"hey, Pepper, truth or dare" "dare" "join the naked club" Pepper said;" okay , once everybody said that this won't get out of the group". Everybody nodded so she undressed herself and then said;"Newt, truth or dare" "truth" "okay, have you ever fantasized about having sex with anybody in this room?" "Yes, I have" "who?" "Hey hey, slow down, one question at a time. Okay my turn, Bella, truth or dare." "Dare" " I dare you to undress me and give me a blowjob." Bella walked towards him undid his clothes and took his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head down 10 times and then got back to her place, next to Sophie. She said;"okay, hmmm who would I choose, okay Sawyer, truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to undress yourself and then french kiss Pepper". He undressed himself and walked towards Pepper. Everybody is naked now. He kissed her slowly but passionate and she kissed him back. Sawyer gor back to his place and then said:"Sophie, truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to let newt spank your ass 5 times". Sophie walked over to Newt and then showed him her ass. Everytime Newt spanked her she moaned. Sophie got back to her place and said;"Pepper, truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to eat me out untill I cum while I french kiss Bella." Pepper laid on the floor and sophie sat on her face while Bella sat onto Pepper's belly and slowly but gently kissed Sophie. The kiss got more passionate once Pepper licked Sophie's clit and pussy. Bella took Sophie's tit into her mouth while she massaged the other. Sophie moaned;"ooooo, ahhhhh, oh Pepper, you do so well, yesss, Bella suck my tits baby, OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO CUMMM". Once she said that she squirted her juices all over Pepper's face. Sophie licked it clean and then kissed Pepper to taste herself. The girls went to the toilets to clean themselfs up and in the meantime the boy's dragged a bed into the room.

Once the girls got back the guys said the had to bent over the bed. They did and as soon as they did Troy put his cock into Bella's virgin ass. She screamed. At Troy's sign Sawyer put his cock into Pepper. Also Pepper screamed. Since Sophie saw all this she said to Newt, "NO, you ain't gonna put your cock into my ass" she tried to move but Newt held her hands on her back so good that she couldn't. Newt also popped Sophie's ass-cherry and as soon as possible the boy's came into the girl's asses. Suprising enough the girls liked it and Pepper got back to her place on the ground. "Are you coming? We can go along with truth or dare". Everybody got back to their places and pepper said;"okay, Bella and Sophie, truth or dare" "dare" "get a double penetration, Bella from Troy and Sawyer and Sophie from Newt and me. Troy and Newt get the pussy, Sawyer and me their asses" , she said as she grabbed her strap-on out of her bag. Troy got in front of Bella while she stood up, Newt did the same with Sophie and the boys sticked their cocks into the pussies. Sawyer and Pepper filled the asses and within minutes all of the boys came and everybody got back to their places. "Okay, well, truth or dare Pepper" "dare" "get Sawyers cock into your mouth and suck it while you have newt into your pussy and Troy in your ass" "oka hmmmm..." she says while sawyer stuck his dick into her mouth. Troy and newt DBed her as she screamed. Seeing that, Sophie and Bella made out and sucked each others clits

The end ( or maybe not)


End file.
